


Lets Make This Moment Worth The While

by witchesmortuary



Category: Downhill (2020)
Genre: Charlotte has a praise kink, Charlotte is a switch, F/F, I am so sorry, Reader-Insert, and gets the top fucked out of her, i'm gonna bathe in holy water now cause wow, this is 1506 words worth of filth, very explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary
Summary: Charlotte is a switch and fucks a tourist, the Reader. The Reader takes charge. It's really dirty.
Relationships: Charlotte(Downhill)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Lets Make This Moment Worth The While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourlipsarered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlipsarered/gifts).



> I don't know what this is other than pure filth. I wrote most of this last night drunk. This is for Gabie, she is, to be quite honest, the only reason why I kept on writing and in the end, I gotta say. It's better than I expected lmao
> 
> The Title is from Bruises & Bitemarks from Good with Grenades.

When you decided to take a vacation in the Alps with your friends, you had a few Expectations. Bruises and maybe an injury from all the skiing but bite marks all over your neck, torso and thighs certainly weren't Expectations you had.

But here you were, in your hotel bed, completely naked writhing and moaning while Charlotte, an Austrian woman with red hair, was between your legs, pumping two fingers in and out of you while her mouth was on your clitoris.

Your hands tangle into her hair as you buck underneath her and let out a guttural scream as you cum that is sure to be heard from the other tourists but you couldn't care less. You let your hands fall to your sides and Charlotte crawls back up, an almost cat-like grin on her lips. She straddles you and takes her two fingers which had just been inside you in her mouth so she can suck them off.

Your place your hands on her hips to ensure that she stays there and you trace light circles into her skin. You noticed early on during your make-out session how sensitive she was in that area. Charlotte moans around her fingers and you have to stop your hands from gripping her thighs too tightly at that.

Her moans are addicting, you could hear them every day. "Was that good?" she asks as she removes her fingers and licks her lips, her fingers splayed out on your breasts as she cups them.

You laugh breathily. "Good? That was fucking amazing, Charlotte." you exclaim and take ahold of her hips to push her off you so you could pounce on her. Your hands pin hers over her head as you straddle her stomach. "Let me show just how good I can fuck you too." you whisper in her ear and softly bite her earlobe.

She moans against you, her hips writhing underneath you as she is already worked up. "P-Please. Fuck me!" she groans as you travel your hands down her arms. You can feel her arms twitching under your fingers and grab her wrists before lacing your fingers through them.

You shoot a warning glare her way. "Now Now Charlotte. You keep your arms up there like a good girl and I'll make you come. That sound good?" you say in a low voice, your mouth close to her ear.

Charlotte gasps and bites her bottom lip. “You are being far too cocky for your own good.” she groans out as you bite her earlobe and let your mouth explore her neck.

You chuckle against her jaw and bite into it slightly. “You love it.” you rasp and kiss your way down her chest, your fingers brushing over her nipples and looking up at her briefly as she gasps and presses herself against you desperately.

You settle between her legs, your hands brushing over her stomach down to her hips as you watch her writhe under your hands.

Charlotte desperately bucks against your hands and whines. "Stop teasing me!" she growls but keeps her hands over her head.

You start spreading her legs and bite your bottom lip when Charlotte's breath hitches. You lean over her again and kiss her jaw while you cup her mound with your right hand. She bucks against your hand, her head thrown back and you nip at her collarbone.

Slowly you let your middle finger run through her folds and delight in the way the redhead spreads her legs further and her breath hitches. You let your finger ghost over her clit.

Charlotte lets out a shaky moan and pushes her hips in your direction, her eyes closed. You purposefully avoid where she needs it the most and watch her before leaning to her ear. “I am going to fuck you now, is that okay with you?” you ask, your voice close to a whisper.

Charlotte whimpers and nods so you stop circling her clit. “Answer me, Charlotte. Is that okay with you?” you lean on haunches and look at her, a small smirk on your lips.

The redhead groans out of frustration, her hands curled into fists. “Yes. Yes, please. Fuck me, (Y/N).” she moans and opens her eyes, her green eyes locking with yours.

You are biting your lip to stop yourself from smirking as you lean forward again and enter her with your middle finger and ring finger and she moans loud her back arching. Arousal spreads into your core and you start moving your fingers, slow and deliberate, set on still teasing her.

Charlotte starts moving against your fingers and you don't have the heart to stop her so you start pumping into her faster and harder, the moans that are leaving the other woman’s mouth is music to your ears. Carefully you insert a third finger and Charlotte lets out a gasp that quickly turns into a loud groan when you start moving your fingers again.

With your fingers still buried deep inside her, you cup her neck and pull her up into your lap and Charlotte moans loudly at the change of position. “You may move your hands, my darling.” you say and she obliges immediately and wraps her arms around your neck to steady yourself.

Your fingers curl inside her and the redhead moans again. “Be a good girl and start moving, mh? Can you do that for me?” you ask her, your lips close to her ear. Charlotte moans and fists her fingers in your hair.

“Y-Yes (Y/N).” she whimpers and starts moving her hips, moaning each time your fingers hit her g spot and she grasps at your neck, her forehead falling on your shoulder.

You let your left arm drift over her torso and up her back to your neck and whisper into her ear: “Such a good girl. You are doing so well. You look so gorgeous fucking yourself on my fingers.” Your hands brush red strands out of her face and grab a handful of her hair.

Charlotte lets her head fall back and groans, her hips still bouncing up and down and you can feel her clenching around your fingers. She practically beams at the praise and works her hips faster.

You immediately notice her reaction to the praise and smirk against her jaw and let your teeth graze over the pale skin of her neck. “You are perfect. So desperate for my fingers fucking you, aren't you? So good for me.” you purr into her ear and delight in her reaction, the shiver running down her back. “Do you think you can take another finger? 

Charlotte pants and nods. “Y-Yeah.” she moans and you lift her up a little with your left arm and insert another finger, watching as Charlotte’s mouth falls open as she sinks down. “F-Fuck. I-I’m so close, (Y/N)” she whimpers and her hips move again after you give her a light but firm slap on her ass.

You hum and are almost glad because your wrist is starting to ache but you couldn't care less, seeing Charlotte bounce like this makes you want to never stop. “Then cum, darling. You’ve been so good, working your hips so nicely, you can take your reward.” you say softly and brush a hair strand behind her ear. The redhead immediately nods and pushes her hair from her shoulder with a shaky hand and starts moving her hips in a fast and determined rhythm. You brush a thumb over her nipple before wrapping your hand around her hair.

You can feel when she is close. The moans are getting louder, her hips move more erratic and she clenches harder around your fingers. Your lips brush over hers and you whisper: “Cum for me, Charlotte.”

A deep guttural moan leaves Charlotte’s body and she freezes as she clenches hard around your fingers before she falls into your arms, her face nuzzling into your neck and her arms curling around you.

Slowly you lift her up and ease your fingers out of her, another moan escaping her. You let go of her hair and wrap that arm around her waist to pull her closer and you nuzzle your nose in her hair for a few moments. “That was...wow” she mumbles against your neck and chuckles.

You grin into her hair. “Thank you.” you reply and help her sit up. “I’m gonna draw you a bath, is that ok? Would you like to..stay the night?” you ask, suddenly unsure and almost shy.

Charlotte hums and kisses your lips. “I’d love that.” You help her from your lap and get up, a chuckle threatening to break free when she moans because of how sensitive she is and she lets her leg fall open. “You find that funny? Just give me a bit and I’m gonna make you scream again.” she teases but you can't take her quite as seriously as you had done hours earlier so you just kiss her forehead and leave for the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. ♡


End file.
